Electromagnetic actuators essentially comprising at least one electromagnet and an armature that is connected to a setting member to be actuated, the armature being movable counter to the force of a restoring spring when the electromagnet is supplied with current, are distinguished by a high switching speed. An associated problem, however, is that the magnetic force acting on the armature increases as the armature more closely approaches the pole surface of the electromagnet, so that the armature impacts the pole surface at high speed. In addition to noise, this can lead to a rebound, that is, the armature initially impacts the pole surface, but then lifts off, at least temporarily, until it finally comes to rest completely. This can impair the function of the control member, which, particularly in actuators having a high switching frequency, can result in considerable interferences.
It is therefore desirable for the impact speeds to be in an order of magnitude of 0.01 to 0.2 m/s. It is crucial that such low impact speeds also be ensured under real operating conditions, with all of the associated stochastic fluctuations. External interfering influences, such as vibrations or the like, can lead to a sudden release in the final approach phase, or after the armature has come to rest on the pole surface.